10 Things I Hate About Riku
by ColdSeptemberNights
Summary: At Destiny High School theres an outcast, that outcast is feared and everyone know better then to mess with him, but what happens when the badass starts falling in love? And what of his haunting memories? Roughly Based on movie 10 Things I hate About You.
1. Chapter 1

10 Thing I hate About Riku

**I know your expecting the EXACT SAME THING from the movie but I don't want to do that. I wanted to be original. Yay for me. So enjoy, several things are changed and I skipped over A LOT of things but I felt it ran smoother this way. Enjoy!**

I hated school. Honesty I did. Nothing but consumer driven people being happy and living life like they weren't killing what was so graciously given to us. I didn't want to go to the stupid party tonight but stupid Roxas says it would be good for me to get out. Yeah, like Cloud already isn't a huge ridged mess about us. Ever since our other father, Leon, died he was always taking care of us.

It's not that I didn't want to go to the party but my 'beloved twin' was going out to meet his major flirt toy and I was the coverup. I didn't particularly like it that he could get me into anything but it pissed me off that I was that easy to offer my brother help. Damn Roxas' pout.

Breaking myself from my angry thoughts of Roxas, I walked into my last class of the day and sat down. I sighed and got my books out. It used to be my favorite class but ever since Professor Tifa left it was just about book work, no real projects. Yes, art class, what I was majoring in, had become a bore. I looked up at the new Professor and sighed louder. Pink Hair, Seriously? This was a man, you could tell, but what the hell? Was the school system really that low? It didn't matter. They obviously didn't care if they hired a pedophile to rape everyone so long as the class was covered.

He looked up at me and smiled some. He went right back to work and I could practically hear him moaning in anticipation. I rolled my eyes and took out a notebook. I sketched out a bunch of things, stuff like flowers, butterflies, guitars, and under that I sketched out a bleeding rose.

"That sketch is very beautiful" I heard behind me, I rolled my eyes and faced my professor. I faked a orgasmic face and smiled.

"Oh! Thank you! I'll forever treasure that compliment." I said sarcastically, going back to my original facial expression.

He laughed some and smiled. "Class starts in ten minutes. Why so early?"

"None of your fucking business screw boy" I bit back sarcastically.

"oh! Ouch" he put his hand on his heart and gasped.

I smirked and continued drawing for the next ten minutes. I smiled at my drawing. I had been catching myself drawing my dream guy and quite honestly, he was fucking sexy. I loved his eyes. I was an eye kinda person. While in my fazed out sexual fantasy of who ever the hell I drew pounding me senseless into my mattress, I missed the bell ringing. I was only to be snapped out of this when the pink haired gay lord started to speak.

"Welcome to Art class. I am your new professor. Call me Professor Marluxia" He said, Marluxia? The hell kind of name is Marluxia?

"But what happen to Professor Tifa?" I heard a girl asked. I easily pinpointed the voice as Yuffie. Tifa was her idol, she'd be the most impacted on this.

"Professor Tifa is on her honeymoon but she will be back in at least a month or two" He said.

I smiled when everyone else gasped. She told me that she was getting married when we saw each other at the Art Supply Store last week. I was extremely happy for her,and the ring was beautiful. But everyone else seemed disappointed. I rolled my eyes and tried to watch the rapist teacher.

"now, to talk about our first project" my ears perked up at that and I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"We will be writing a poem then drawing something to represent what we have written" He said, passing out paper with instructions on it.

"Excuse me Professor Marluxia" I said, sending vibes or annoyance he apparently picked up on. "But shouldn't we just draw our lives in the direction we wish it to go?"

"Here we go again, class mouth has to speak out" Hayner spoke up and said. Ah, I was expecting the bitch to speak. It was very common for him to mouth off.

"Unlike you I'm in here to improve my work not see naked men" I said, verbally flipping him off.

Professor Marluxia chuckled. "Very productive idea Sora, but this is, in fact, is my classroom until Miss Tifa comes back."

Hayner smirked at me and I returned it with the finger. I rolled by eyes when Hayner whispered something sexual my way. That was it, I was going to wring his neck! My plan was short lived when Marluxia caught us arguing silently.

"Out Sora!" He yelled at me.

"But Mr. Marluxia!"

"Leave" He said, turning around. I sighed, rolled my eyes, grabbed by stuff and left. All teachers hated me, but I cant blame them. I am a bitch, but at least Im proud of it.

I took my sweet time getting to Mr. Xemnas' office. He was the school counselor along with a porno writer. I sighed and walked into the office, he was already expecting me to be there.

"Hey Xemnas" I said sitting down. He looked up from his computer and smirked at me.

"Hey jail bait" He said. "Terrorizing the new teacher? Oh, and Xigbar's testicle retrieval operation was a success"

"I still claim he kicked himself in the balls" I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"hm, very nice response." He said, glaring at me. "Maybe you should work on your attitude a little. People tend to call you...well.."

"Artistic?" I responded, smiling sarcastically.

"Haynes Bitch is what they say most often" I rolled my eyes. "Try to work on that, 'kay?" He smiled. "That's all for today m'dear"He said, turning his attention back to his computer full of porn.

"and of course, thank you for your sagely advise" I faked a smile and left the room, being welcomed with the bell signaling that school was out for one day. I smiled, now to find my _only_ best friend.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N**

**YAY A MONTH OF WRITING IN A BADASS SORA POV! R/R AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER THAN THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Thing I Hate About Riku**

**Chapter 2**

I walked down the hallway, searching threw the crowd for the familiar blue haired boy. He was normally in the library but it _was_ the end of the day so he must have been by my locker, waiting. Damn did I love that boy, the only one to understand me. I walked back down the hall and headed to my locker, seeing him there.

"Zex! I yelled, he turned and pulled his famous I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-life smile. I scampered over to him and sent him my normal smile. He nodded at me and walked down the hall the rest of the way. He didn't say anything which didn't shock me, we rarely spoke to each other, just pretty much knew what each other was thinking.

"Who the hell is that?" His voice rang out, shocking me. It mus be important if he spoke.

I looked where he was referring to and saw the most amazing bad ass guy ever. His hair swayed in his eyes, rubbing lightly against his shoulders, His eyes stared in my direction giving off a fiery mint colour. I almost gasped. Almost. I shrugged Zexion's question off and sighed "Who the hell cares?" I said, looking at Zexion like he was a totally different person, why would he care about some drop dead _sexy_ guy.

"Well, he was staring at you like he knew you, either like that or like he wanted to bend you over and-" I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Don't know him." I said. Zexion chuckled and headed down to the parking lot.

"Mind if I hop a ride today? My cars in the shop." He said, smiling softly

"When ISN'T it anymore? Seriously, I think you just want the mechanic in your pants" He groaned and flicked my ear, obviously done talking. I smirked and got into my car, unlocking the door for Zexion. "Want me to just drop you off at the garage?" He nodded a response.

I pulled out of the space and made my way to Water and Gears  car garage. I had to admit the guy that owned the place was cute and would look good with Zexion, but I sent the thoughts out of my head as he got out of the car, we nodded at each other and I drove home. But when I got there I _had_ to groan. What the fuck was Hayner's car doing in _**my**_ houses drive way. I smirked, being gifted with a wicked idea, and hit the car with my own, I backed my car and parked, getting out. He stopped flirting with my twin long enough to stare at his maimed car.

"You bitch!" I heard him scream, I laughed and walked inside of the house, carrying my stuff and ignoring the fusing blondes behind me.

I got into the house and muted out Cloud yelling at Roxas about not wanting him to be with Hayner. I just hoped my little annoying Roxas would get enough guts to go with that Axel kid that asked him out yesterday. He was a good guy that _didn't_ just want roxas' body.

I headed up to me room and layed down, staring at the ceiling while doing so. I layed there and thought, listening to the muffeld yelling from Roxas. I rolled over and sighed, shutting out the world while I fell into a deep slumber.

_Darkness, darkness everywhere I turn. I was scared, scared frightened and alone. Everywhere, everywhere was the face. The pale features, the beautiful sea green eyes and that annoying enchanting smile that makes me fall for him over and over. I step forward, I step again, but no matter how many steps I take to reach him he remains out of my grasp. I love him. I know it. My steps get faster and faster till Im running as fast as my heart can take to reach him. My fear is gone, and I no longer feel alone. I just need to get to the man I want. _

_The man I need. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. And then it was all over._

_**end of chapter two! What do ya think? Better then the first, worse? You tell me! The next chapter will be the party Roxas is taking Sora to! Enjoy my followers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up two hours later, the dream I had I put out of my mind. I sat still, candy cigarette hanging from my lips, as roxas ran around my dark room looking for something 'decent' I could wear. He leaned up and sighed, putting a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Don't you have _anything_ worthy to be worn to a party?" Roxas asked, hip jutting out like a woman. I shook my head no.

"Unlike you I prefer my time studying my major, not hitting on guys" I said, smiling playing on my lips.

Roxas glared at me then went back to his task of finding me an outfit. I took the time to actually look at what roxas was wearing. He had an off the shoulder light blue shirt on with a black tank top underneath. He had a figure hugging jeans on, low enough to tease you with half the tattoo on his thigh. All in all he looked kind of sexy, in a brotherly way from me.

Roxas leaned up again, a triumphant smile on his face. He was holding up some punk looking clothes from out of my closet. He flung them at me carelessly.

"There, put that on. I'll have the rest off your look ready in my room Sora" Roxas said, leaving the room. I sighed, slipped my school clothes off and the ones roxas picked out on. I got it on with little difficulty. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled very faintly.

Roxas picked out a neon yellow t-shirt for me with 'Bite Me, Im Not a Werewolf' written on it. He had gotten it for me after he got into the book Vampires vs. Werewolves. As for pants he picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with a yellow and black checkerboard belt. I put my hands on my hips then remembered roxas _still_ wasn't done with me. I sighed, droped my arms and went to his room. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Come In!" He yelled. So I walked in.

"So what else do you have planned for me?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip with my well known attitude to back me up. Roxas smiled shyly and lifted a bag of makeup for me to see, my eyes got huge.

"No **fucking** way roxas! No!" I yelled, backing up towards the door.

"Oh. Pleeeeaaaseee Sora! I bet it make you even prettier than you already are!" Roxas whined out, stepping closer to me. I didn't have a chance to argue further when roxas grabbed my wrist and practically shoved my into his swivel chair. I sighed and gave up, no one can refuse Roxas.

I didn't get to see myself for about an hour as Roxas put an unneeded amount of makeup on my face. I sat trying to calm myself down as mascara was put on my eyelashes. I felt roxas pull away and twitched.

"Okay! Your done! Your now reasy for the party of the year!" Roxas said, overly excited.

I sighed, opened my eyes and stared at myself. My eyes grew. I looked beautiful. There was just a very thin line of eyeliner around my eyes, making my eyes look bigger and much brighter. A tiny bit of yellow eyeshadow was placed delicately on my eyelid. I, to be honest, looked like a butterfly compared to my normal caterpillar style. Roxas smiled at the fact I obviously enjoyed my look.

"You look beautiful Sora" Roxas smiled, he took my hand and led me to the living room. Hopefully we wouldn't run into Cloud. He'd act like he'd have a stick the size of Europe up his ass.

Roxas slowly inched into the living room and past a sleeping Cloud. I smiled, almost out the door! 

"And where do you think you two are going?" I heard it, Damn! I thought he was asleep, too!

"Out! To a party daddy!" Roxas turned, going into full blown innocent mode. Cloud smiled softly. "and remember what you said while we were talking a couple days ago? If Sora went with me I could go? See?" Roxas lifted up my arm. "He's coming too!"

I jerked my arm away. "Yeah...definitely going because I want to." I waved Cloud off and headed out the door, Roxas at my heels. I ignored the cries, whines and yells coming from the front door as I got into my car. My twin got in the passenger side and I drove off. I had the _Roxas-Forced-Me-Into-This_ attitude but actually I was kind of hoping I could speak to that silverette I kept dreaming off. He was, after all, gorgeous and I kept dreaming of him so that had to meant something!

"Sora!" roxas' voice cut threw my thoughts. "The house is just up here" He said, a soft blush covering his features. I scoffed. "What?"He looked at me as I turned to park.

"Don't do anything stupid." I looked at Roxas, as I pulled my keys out of the ignition. He sighed.

"Your not mom,knock it off" Roxas said, glaring at me. I gasped softly, I sighed, then I glared.

"Don't you _ever _disgrace my mother when your the reason he's head." I bit back,making Roxas' eyes go wide in hurt and shock.

I got out off the car and walked into the house, wrapping my arms around myself as several guys stared at me. I sighed and walked further into the party. Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy started playing and I smiled. I slowly started to sway and before I knew it I was full blown dancing and taking shots like Hayner would.

My dancing got dirtier and dirtier as I downed the shots. So when two guys grabbed my arms and lifted my onto a table, I didn't complain. I danced like a fucking stripper on that table, and soon **everyone** close enough to watch was watching. Even roxas was staring for a bit. Just when I was really starting to get into it,I made the mistake of jumping, hitting my head on the chandelier above me. It shattered as I fell backwards into the arms of some guy.

"whoa!" I heard him yell as I landed in his open arms. That was the last thing I heard before my world went dark. I just hoped to what ever god was up there that I didn't get sent into a coma for this.

**END CHAPTER THREE! *twirls around like an idiot* thank you all so much for all the nice comments so far! I updated earlier then normal! Hope you appreciate it all you loving fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile! I was in the middle of a HUGE move and had no internet to give you my story updates. So because I was unable to update in such a long time I will give you TWO (thats right :D) TWO! chapters**

**So yadda yadda yadda... I don't own anything related to kingdom hearts, Fuming and Scarylu Angry Sora, Horny and Smug Riku And MILD YAOI SEX SCENEA Dream That will shake your yaoi reading world. :D**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as a pair of arms pulled my further into warmth. I kept my eyes shut as something tickled my back and breath danced on my neck. It toke my mind a minute to adjust what the hell was going on, but when it did I automatically shoved the offender away from my body and successfully to the floor. I leaned up, pulling the covers to my chest. I stared wide eyed as the same silverette from the other day looked at me from over the edge of the bed. I blushed deeply but narrowed my eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Who are you?" I screamed out. "Why am I here, Did you kidnap me, o-or did you rape me? Oh fuck If you raped me I'm going to castrate you where you stand asshole!" I yelled, my mind going a mile a minute as the haze was lifted. He stared, confused at me.

"U-um," he stuttered. I lowered my hand but clutched the sheet to my chest. "My name is Riku Garner, You passed out at the party last night and landed in my arms so I took you home when you didn't wake up to let you rest" He said, he smirked " And no I didn't rape you" I didn't believe him with a smirk grazing his features like that.

He moved onto the bed and handed me a shirt he grabbed when he stood up. I flinched as he came closer to me. He tilted his head forward and looked at me. He looked like a curious child. I blushed softly. "Damn" I whispered finally. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" He said.

"I was hoping I could castrate you, I normally do that to the asshole bitches that try to get to close to me. You only wanna fuck and I'm content with being alone" I looked at him, sending him an incredibly icy glare. He looked taken aback, Score one for me.

" I kinda like my penis being attached to me, and who said I wanted to fuck you?" He said, a playful undying look of competition burned brightly in his eyes.

"I can see it on you, you want something from me and by the looks of you and your room, it's a fuck" I challenged, leaning forward some. He smirked and leaned towards me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Riku whispered. "Because I have to leave for work in an hour and it would take all day to prove you I don't **just** want a good fuck" He brushed his lips against mine, My hand went straight to his cheek in a bruising slap. The noise resounded off the walls.

"Bitch, don't hit on me then kiss me. Take me home!" I yelled, my head was starting to throb. He held his cheek.

"Be ready by the time I get back then" He said, turning to head out the door.

"Where are you going? I asked hesitantly, not wanting to be alone in an unknown house by myself.

"Shower, then fix breakfast. Be ready by the time I'm done." Riku said. I nodded slowly.

Riku left the room after a minute of staring at me. He smirked and left the room. I sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed and continued to focus on the ceiling above me. It was black. It made my head spin slightly. I felt nauseous suddenly. I leaned over and threw what ever remained in my stomach from last night into Riku's trashcan. I whined softly as I dry heaved a couple minutes later. Dammit, I forgot about this. I hate the morning symptoms I get after getting drunk. Note to self, No more drinking.

About an hour later I was dressed, showered and fed. I also had an Advil to ease my raging headache but that's not the point. I sat in utter silence. Desperately avoiding conversation with this silver headed rapist.

"What happened last night anyway?" I asked suddenly. My voice box obviously didn't agree with my brain processing. He shrugged some.

"You got pretty smashed, two guys pulled you onto a table and you starting dancing. And dancing incredibly sexily might I add. You jumped some on the table and hit the chandelier about you. You fell unconscious so I took you home. No need to thank me, your highness." He said the last part with sarcasm I would have loved to hit out of him. I didn't get that chance.

"Thank you, anyway though. Also, you call me 'your highness' again and I'll kill you without a second thought." What the fuck was up with my voice box today? I had no control over what I said!

He chuckled then responded with a "Yes sir"

The rest of the drive was quite, we listened to the radio, commenting every so often on the songs that played. He liked a lot of the same bands that I did. He also was forced by a sibling to the party last night. We pulled up to my house less then ten minutes later. I sighed and looked into the living room window; Cloud was standing there, arms folded, next to a pissy looking Roxas. I sighed again. Riku looked curiously at me.

"what is it?" He asked.

"My dad stayed up waiting for me to get home. Im dead. Thanks asshole. " I glared daggers at him. He only smiled.

"Sorry Sora. " He responded. I rolled my eyes and moved to get out of the car. Riku grabbed my wrist before I got the chance. I looked at him angrily about to yell at him till I was silenced.

His lips were against mine again. Damn. Why must he kiss me? Doesn't he realize I'm going to kick his ass. But all violent thoughts were thrown from my mind as he pulled back and whispered a soft, "goodbye".

I smacked him, hard, across the mouth again and proceded to scream at him till I decided to get out. I grabbed my bag out of the car and ran into the house. I opened the door to the house and automatically knew, I was DEAD. I grabbed the door handle, knowing this fate was better then going back to Riku, and went inside to face my death.


	5. Chapter 5

I was correct on one thing. I did pretty much die when I walked threw those front doors of my house. Just as I thought Cloud was automatically on me, dead set to find out who I was with just now. I sighed as my headache started flowing back despite the two Advils I just consumed.

"Honestly Sora! You were out all night from what Roxas said, and some badass looking guy took you home with him? Sora, you promised me not to have sex again! What were you thinking?" Cloud yelled. I only started tuning in at this point.

"For one thing, father, Im not having sex with anyone. And another thing, he's an..." My mind froze. What was Riku to me? "A-a person I know that owned me a favor and let me crash with him. Knock it off!" I said "I have a headache. Roxas, come with me, now if you don't mind." I pushed past Cloud and walked up to my room.

Cloud looked speechless as I walked past but wouldn't let up.

"Young man!" Damn he's annoying. "I refuse to stand here and let you be out all night every night with every guy under the sky." That was it! I'm leaving!

"Cloud just shut up!" I screamed. "I've only had sex one time and it was a mistake! Drop it!"

Roxas stared at me. He's seen me mad but never mad enough to actually yell at our father. I grabbed his arm and dragged Roxas up stairs to my bedroom. He followed quietly. I shoved him onto my bed after I shut and locked the door.

"S-sora...what are you doing?" He looked scared, and incredibly alluring with that innocent look plastered on his face, if he wasn't my twin I would have probably raped him right there. But alas, he was, in fact, my twin so I sat next to him instead. I stared at the floor, drowning in the silence .

"Roku...What did I do last night? Before I left with Riku." I asked.

Roxas looked at me shocked, he was must not have been expecting such a calm question, at what I was asking. He blinked away his surprise and continued to stare at me. He coughed in the awkward moment but started off speaking any way.

"W-well. Before you fell completely unconscious you and Riku were...um, linked at the mouth and feeling at the tounge." Roxas blushes, I flushed in anger. I calmed myself down.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"U-um, he started feeling up on you and getting in your clothes. Some asain guy made you guys leave. As far as I know, though, one of my friends saw you guys in his car, doing something" Roxas finished, wincing at my facial expression. Im going to kill that son of a bitch!

I stood up quickly. "That bastard!" I yelled. "He told me that he didn't do anything to me!"

Roxas stared. He smiled softly and tilted his head cutely. Roxas stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sora, I'm so proud of you!" Roxas said happily.

I glared down at him but patted his head ,awkwardly, anyway. he was my twin after all. I gently pushed Roxas away.

"Proud for what?" I asked.

"Your in love Sora!" He smiled, I almost gagged.

"I most certainly am not!" I squawked back. Is he insane?

He stared knowingly at my, eye brow lifted, hands on hips, at my and gave a smirk of knowledge.

" Now get out of my room." I said softly. Roxas smiled knowingly and walked out of my room after, of course, unlocking it.

I was left alone to think in my bedroom. Did I love Riku? We just met. He was too cocky, to strong, to sexy, to arrogant, and just a pain in the ass. Whatever. I know I most certainly do not love him. Roxas was just being his 'I-know-everything-about-everyone-self' and making a mountain out of a molehill. Stupid younger brothers. My thoughts continued like this till my eyelids became heavy

_More darkness, worse then the time before, engulfed me. Everywhere I turned it was there. A darkness more terrifying then any other feeling I ever felt so afraid. But then, arms so warm and tender wrapped around my waist, pulling me protectively into a broad safe chest. I wrapped my own arms around the form and shut my eyes._

_I buried my face into the man and felt a bed hit my back. I opened my eyes and stared up into the face of the man continuously entering me. Over and Over again. I was in bliss, the pleasure intense, the love unending, The smells, the sounds, everything was perfect._

_I finally looked up into the beautiful face of my lover and smiled, a sexual noise spilling from my lips as a searing white heat engulfed me. Lips covered my own as his essence filled me. I felt everything, the spirit of him dripping from me, leaving my till a later date._

_I looked up, my vision blurry from the ultimate satisfaction. I opened my mouth, hoping to speak something as sweet as he had long ago. I closed my mouth as an embarrassing squeaking noise arose. My voice cords finally doing what I wanted. I opened my mouth and out came a loving sentence, shocking myself._

"_I love you, Riku"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say that this chapter (and probably a few more in the future) is dedicated to HyperWiwi! You have been such a loyal fan and commented on every chapter I've ever written on this story and that just makes me incredibly happy. So dedicating a chapter to you was really the best I could do :D I really can't thank any of you readers enough! **

**And don't worry, I never ignore comments, just because I don't reply to your comment (unless its a question) doesn't mean I don't read them. The only reason I haven't discontinued this story yet is because of all the nice support. Now, enough babble on my part, onwards we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_**BANG!**_

I slammed my head against my locker, hard. I haven't had any classes yet but something tells me that today, the day of school after a party, is going to suck the biggest Marluxia there is. I continuously pounded my head into my locker as my dream from last night aroused itself into my thoughts.

I sighed and rested my forehead against the cool metal of my locker when I could feel the scarlet red heat arise onto my face. Why had I dreamed of that? Of all things for me to want subconsciously. I shifted again and pulled my head away from the grateful cold and opened my locker.

Rummaging threw my shit for what I needed my thoughts kept lingering back to the muscular, pale, sexy form of Riku from my dream. I swallowed audibly as I got what I needed and slammed my locker. The noise not even enough to shake his sweat covered naked body away from me. Maybe if I punch myself it'll-

"Hey Sora" I jumped some and twirled around to see none other than Riku. I started blushing madly, again. Dammit! I just calmed down my 'best below the belt'. Shit, concentrate Sora! Maybe he won't notice your blushing. He smirked after seeing my flushed face. Dammit. He noticed.

Wait, your supposed to be angry. Get Angry Sora! He just pulled a Hayner on you! Embarrassment paused and anger fell into place at the thought of anyone doing what Hayner did. "You!" I glared daggers, his expression changed to surprised. "You told me you didn't do anything to me! You lair!"I dropped my books and pushed into his chest. I went at him to push him again but he grabbed my arms at the next shove.

"Sora calm down! I didn't do anything to you. Okay?" He looked exasperated down at me, I started to panic when he tightly held onto my wrists "Do you feel any pain at all? Because if not I obviously didn't do anything!"

I ripped my arms away and continued to glare, hoping I didn't start hyperventilating. "You tried to." I didn't remember much but I do remember feeling a tongue in my mouth and a hand down the back of my pants.

He sighed "Yeah, I tried to. Happy now?" He crossed his arms, if my blank expression wouldn't have been worse and scarier, I would have shuddered at his.

"No! That doesn't make me happy, you idiot!" I punched his arm.

I rubbed my temples and sighed while I heard him complain about his arm. I raised my head and glared at him again.

"Tell me everything you _tried _to do to me so I can properly get back at you." I was glaring as hard and evilly as I could.

"I don't have the time right now." He said, tilting his head away from me.

"You better make the time if you wanna keep your face in check." I threatened.

"Then ditch with me so I do." He said, completely carefree at the thought of being alone with me when I was this murderously angry.

This started a glare off. I was wining until something caught his eye and his gaze shifted. I followed his line of shifting and saw Hayner walking straight towards us. I glared at Hayner and looked back at Riku, glaring harder at him.

"Fine." I turned around, got back into my locker, grabbed my Bullet For My Valentine bag and slammed my locker. Riku had bent down and picked up my books, "Lead the way, pervert." I said, grabbing my stuff from him violently and shoved them into my bag the same way.

He nodded and started out the back ways of the school and back to a red junk car. I automatically got into the car with him in the drivers seat. This felt way to familiar for my tastes.

"I have a car y'know" I mumbled.

"Yes but Im the one taking you away, so deal." He responded. This followed with me pouting. Riku looked at my expression and smiled before starting the car and finally moving. Some silence passed between us, only filled with my sulking and his amusement. I couldn't take it, so I broke it.

"So, where are you taking me?" I looked over at him.

"Back to my place. Why?" He looked over at me, then back to the road. Oh I don't know, because Im a raving murderous punk and I wouldn't wanna be alone with myself right now.

"Won't your parents get pissy when they see you ducked outta school?" I asked, tilting my head cockily to look at him.

"Can't get pissy if they aren't there" Riku gripped the wheel tighter. I hit a nerve, oh yes.

"Mmhm, work or what?" I asked

"Or What. Their dead. Its just me and my older brothers." He looked sad at the memory. Oh shit, backfire.

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started.

"Its okay Sora, you didn't know." He sent a small sad smile in my direction and continued driving.

I nodded. "o-okay." I still felt terrible. I knew I was still pretty upset over my mother dieing but I couldn't imagine losing both of my parents. Well I could, but right now I was mad at Cloud and actually **wished** he was dead. It didn't count.

After a minute of uncomfortable and awkward silent, Riku pulled into the driveway of his brick house. It was still as pretty as I remembered it from when he drove me home. I got out with my bag hanging off my shoulder with Riku, already out and walking up the path a few steps ahead of me.

"You said you had older brothers?" I asked

"Yeah, I have three of them. All equally insane but loving either way" He chuckled.

I smiled softly. Another question itched at the back of my head. "Where were you last year anyway? I know the porn career is a lie." I laughed some. Momentarily forgetting I was angry.

"Do you?" He asked. Tilted his head to look at me with a sly smile on his face. After a second we both laughed. "Nah, its not true. I was in England, taking care of my grandfather. He was our last living relative and was dieing. I drew the short straw so I ended up going to take care of him. And before you ask he is not dead. He's actually gotten better and is currently on a cruise threw the Caribbean" He said, unlocking the house and walking in.

I nodded, finally understanding where the English Australian accent came from.

"You okay with going upstairs to my bedroom? Or you wanna go to the living room and be pummeled to death with questions by my brothers?" I walked past him up the stairs to answer that one. He chuckled, grabbed my hips when we made into the top and, ignoring my cries to get off, turned me in the direction of his room... I assumed the direction of his room.

"That way, love" He said, nuzzling his nose into my neck, I elbowed him in the stomach and walked to his bedroom. He whined in pain but followed me.

Riku opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first, I did. I dropped my bag and sat in a nice leather black chair, getting comfortable. He laughed some and sat across from me on the bed. Awkward moment, gay baby was born. A lot of gays were born when we're together. What ever, I bet its how Roxas and I was brought to be.

"So, what do you wanna know?" He said, intertwining his own fingers together in front of him.

"Tell me everything you did to me the night of the party" I crossed my legs and leaned back.

Riku sighed. "Straight to the point. Okay. After you hit your head on the chandelier and fell into my arms you were dazed and pretty confused. I took you from the part to let you calm down and after you seemed like you were okay you went back in. Not trusting you, I followed. Once you saw me again you, very sexily, wrapped your arms completely around my neck and started kissing me. Eventually I caught on from shock cause just before you said you hated me and kissed back. We frenched, we felt each other up and before long I had you pinned to a wall, ready to fuck you right there." I glared at him and reached around myself and threw the pillow behind me at his head.

"Ah!" Square in the face "Let me finish!" He moved the pillow away. "We were made to leave by some Asian guy after that. I took you home with me, made out with you from the door way all the way to my bedroom and just when I gently layed you onto my bed you mewled out 'No Hayner. N-not again. Please.' and I stopped automatically." Riku looked at me sadly "I got worried so I left you alone. I let you sleep in my bed and I got tired after a couple hours and slept next to you. That's all."

Dammit. I had a relapse with Hayner. I put my head in my hands. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay... M-mind telling me what happened with you and Hayner?" He asked softly. I froze at the question.

"I don't want to, Riku" I said honesty.

"I won't push you but I am extremely curious and even more worried. I, even with everything, care about you."

I took a shaky breath out,Liar. If you don't call that pushing, I don't know what is."O-okay, But if you tell **anyone** about it I will personally come and castrate you where you stand" I said, hugging my body as the memory wound itself around me.

_I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Silky black darkness. My eyes were covered. I whined softly, realizing I was not only blind folded but naked and tied up as well. I twist my wrists, they were behind me and gasped as the rope dug in. It hurt. Why is this happening to me? Is the only thing my frantic mind could process._

_Not only did I just dump my boyfriend after he took my virginity but now I was being held captive? Worst day of my life, definitely. Stupid preppy mind, shut up. Not the thoughts to be having._

_A door opened. I froze. Foot steps grew closer and I shivered, retreating back into a corner, hoping the person would disappear. A familiar humorless laugh floated into my ears and I look towards where I heard it._

"_Hayner?" I said, my voice cracking. "What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why are you here? I dumped you! Why can't you face that?" I screamed out, my head turned quickly and a searing pain blasted into my cheek._

_A hand grabbed my face to turn it back forward, I whined softly in fear._

_Breath ghosted into my ear. "I wasn't finished with you yet, darling~" _

Tears where flowing freely down my face. "A-and he raped me. H-he whipped me, and gagged me a-and" I was starting to lose my breath.

"Don't say anymore, its okay. You don't have to tell me the rest." Riku whispered, wrapping me into his arms. I didn't care about my bad ass outlook right now, I didn't care who saw me, I didn't care that a silver haired asshole was holding me in his arms. I just wanted to forget what was brought back up. I wrapped my arms around that stupid silverette and held on. I stained his black shirt with my tears but the warmth he proved made me forget about that to.

"He can't do anything to you Sora.. he won't do anything to you ever again. I promise" Riku whispered into my ear, holding me tighter against him.

'This stupid deal has gone on long enough Hayner.' Riku thought. 'Not after learning what you've done'

**DUN DUN DUN! Wasn't expecting THAT were you? Next chapter will be in rikus POV so you get some of his thoughts next :D Have fun kiddies!**

**(i may or may not be starting a new story to take a break from this one for a bit... Im running thin on ideas for where this one to go. DONT FRET I'm not abandoning it)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- There is some slightly sexual stuffs in this chapter people! Do take heed! :D lol enjoy the (late) chapter update though!**

I wanted to scream, punch something, do _anything_ to hurt hayner in some way when Sora whispered that he had raped him. I wanted to punch the motherfuckers face in; I probably would have gone and done it too if Sora wasn't sitting in front of me, being all vulnerable and cute. So I continued to sit on my bed, fuming, and holding a quivering Sora against me.

No amount of money that Hayner could pay me could cover what he did to Sora. Yeah, Hayner may be rich but Im not going to stand here and let him fucking pay me to help ruin Sora's life. And all because he wanted to band Roxas. Honestly.

"R-riku?" Sora gasped out. "Riku, whats wrong?" Sora looked up at me, blue eyes wet. He was so out of character when he was upset I almmost didn't recognize his voice. I turned down to the innocent boy and snuggled him gently.

"Nothing, babe." I whispered. "Just thinking" I pet his hair gently as he layed his head back onto my shoulder. He punched my shoulder gently.

"I'm not your damn babe" Sora sniffled out, I chuckled. There was his normal punk bitch self.

About an hour later Sora was asleep on my bed, looking almost back to normal. I was still mad and thought I might as well go find hayner and tell him the deal was off. So after kissing Sora's forehead, Writing a note explaining I was going out to get some food; which I was; I left to find Hayner.

I found him relatively quickly. He was standing outside the school, smoking a ciggarette. My lips twitched; I wanted one so bad, but Sora didn't like smokers.

I parked my black car and got out, walking like my own badass self up to Hayner. He watched me till I was directly infront of him. I, glaring daggers and him, playing at being all confused. I honest to GOD wanted to rip out this fuckers throat.

"Deals off." I said angirly.

Hayner chuckled and stared at me alittle harder. He put out his ciggarette and continued to stare at me. "Why?" He said cockily.

I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at him. "Because your a minipulative rapist that can't keep it in his pants." I responded, anger boiling up from within me.

He didn't look shocked when I said that. He actually looked pleased. "So the little whore old you what I did? Told you a big sob story about how after he dumped me I raped him? Hn."Hayner said, staring at me hard.

"Wasn't a sob story." I said.

"What was it then? A confession while you fucked his sorry ass into your matress?" Hayner spewed out, all the while lighting another ciggarette.

I swear it took all my will power not to punch his fucking face in. Cause **damn** it seemed so tempting.

"You bastard" My hands cletched at my sides.

"Hn, Let me tell you a secret Riku." Hayner whispered, coming closer to me. He gently grabbed one of my shoulders and pulled my face to his. His breath coming out into my ear. Dammit, what the fucking hell? I raised my hands to shove him away when he licked the shell of my ear. I shivered, He chuckled. "He wanted it. He wanted it bad." His hand traced from my shoulder down to my chest and kept getting lower. He was trying to seduce his deal into me. I knew it. The fucking slut.

He grabbed my dick threw my sweat pants suddenly and my breath hitched involintarily. He smirked. "Your going to help me get the bitches brother into bed... "He drew out, massaging me threw my tightening pants. I felt myself get hard at his skilled touches. Dammit whys my body betraying me?

"Or.. I might just have to do something, to get what I want. "Hayner whispered hotly in my ear. "You don't wanna upset me, Riku. It isn't pretty." He grabbed me harshly threw my pants. I winced, God damn this bitch.

"your going to take Sora to prom and be a good boy, okay?"Hayner pulled away from me. "Okay?"

I found myself nodding. "Yeah, Whatever." Hayner hummed in approval.

What the hell had I just done? I thought as I walked back to my car. That bastard. That motherfucking bastard. He's a fucking whore bag, I swear!

But then again... didn't I just agree because he was rubbing up on me? So am I really as bad as Hayner? God dammit, whys being in love with fucking Sora so difficult?

_**More**_** A/N- **

**Soooo? Was the shortness to short? Was Riku to stupid? Was Hayner not sleazy enough? Was it worth the ridiculous wait? I personally don't think so. And before you kill Riku, he redeems himself later, I PROMISE. But seriously. You have to admit, Hayner is kinda sexy. *cough*Though soras way hotter *cough* But yes. Until next time my dearies!**

**PS Next chapter is back to Sora's POV like how its supposed to be, and don't worry. He shall be his punk bitch self again :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! God i'm so sorry I never update frequently anymore. D: Im trying, I really am but with school starting back up soon I may be inactive for awhile. I sorry.**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the feel of silk under me. Dammit, I was in rikus bed again. Why did I always end up in rikus bed after having a moment I can't remember? Someone up there must have it out for me. Atleast I had clothes on this time. I sighed softly and looked around, expecting to find Riku staring at me in his normal creeper way but I was alone in the room. Odd. I bit my bottom lip and rose from his bed. I stood a second alowing my head to clear up before walking over to Rikus dresser, hoping to find a note or something. I did, Go me.

I plucked the yellow paper off the dark wood and red. So he went and got food That fucktard. He probably dosn't even know im a vegatarin. Although he is a creeper so maybe he does know. I crumpled the note up at the thought and threw it in the closest bin, smiling sadistically as it landed in the hamper. Hopefully the ink would stain his clothes.

I walked back to the bed and sat, it seemed like the best place while I mentally hexed myself into oblivion. Why the hell had I told him? And what the fuck was up with me crying like a five year old girl? It was in the past. It was so far in the past it made my grandma Aerith look young. It really wasn't any of his business what Hayner did to me. But then again I did feel a bit obligated to tell him after what happend at the party.

I gently put a hand over my heart as a soft blush rose to my cheeks. The party, where we almost, ...on this bed. I bit harder on my bottom lip. I almost wanted to punch the bed for reminding me I almost got plowed into it. _Almost._

A soft knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Riku?" The voice whispered softly as the door opened. I stared dumbfounded at the women infront of me. Didn't Riku say his parents were dead and all he had were brothers? Who was this chick?

While we stared shocked at each other I took in the girls features. Soft cat like eyes, Pale white porcelain skin, plump pink lips, long silvery hair fell down her back and brushed lightly at her waist line. She wore a black, tight fitting turtle neck, she was flat chested and toned. She wore lose fitting jeans.

"U-um. Hello?" Sora whispered softly, staring at the silverrette.

"Oh dear God! You must be Sora! Im Yazoo, Rikus second to eldest brother." I gaped at Yazoo. This attractive peice of women was a _man_. Damn. He's fucking hot either way you look at him Was there anything else Riku failed to mention... "Yes I know, I am incredably feminine. Don't push your luck hun. Swords master over here" He giggled softly.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!"I defended, not wanting to make a bad impression for what ever reason. Yazoo walked further into the room till he was stanind directly infront of me.

Yazoo smirked softly and leaned forward, ghosting his lips next to my ear. I heard him chuckel softly. "Then what _were_ you thinking of, Sora?" He pulled back enough to look at my face, an amused look crossed his features. I must've been red as a cherry, dammit.

"I-I was... nothing."I responded, face heating up so my sight was a bit fuzzy.

This made yazoo smile a bit more. He nodded and went to the hamper. "Im sure Sora. So, You a friend of Rikus?" Yazoo asked, taking out the clothes from within the dark bin. I saw the note but kept silent.

"Well, I'm not sure what you'd call us..." I tilted my head slightly. This perked Yazoos interest.

"So your kinda like a fuck buddy then?" Riku tucked some hair behind his ear casually. I gaped at him.

"N-No!" I stood, anger and shock filling me. "I'd never have anything but a realationship with that bastard! I never fuck without love!" My face heated up. Did I just say I loved Riku? A part of me didn't want to denie it, but the bigger part of me facepalmed and smacked myself. "N-not, that I love your brother or anything..."

Yazoo stared at me a couple of seconds then started to giggle. He elegantly placed the clothes he collected down and hugged me gently. I jerked in the hold at first touch but soon relaxed, he felt just like my 'mom' . I tentavly hugged back after a minute.

"I think you do love him." The elder silverette. whispered in my ear. I shoved out of the hug angerly. Yazoo chuckeling all the while. "You certainly act like you do." Yazoo said.

I crossed my arms angerly."Okay, So maybe it could be possible I love him, But that dosn't mean I have to show it!" I turned and yelled at a chuckeling Yazoo. He was giggling, and had a hand over his mouth. "what?" I demanded.

"You love me?" A silky voice whispered in awe. My stomach dropped and my eyes got big. What the hell have I just done?

* * *

**MUWHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER :P loveee youuuu allll! lol even if this dosen't really show I love you I do. I swear. **

**So do you like Yazoo? I certainly do. He looks very fuckable- I mean attractive. 0_0 **

**I head back to Hell (AKA SCHOOL :D) next week so you will probably see very little from me at all... *sigh* I've offically moved btw! C: I moved in with my older sister Belle. School should be fun with everyone speaking a different lanuage? :O I certainly hope so... Hopefully they approve of the Britsh accent no matter what lanuage im speaking...**

**TILL NEXT TIME MY DEARIES! :DDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Yes, yes; cheer in joy! I haven't gone **_**anywhere**_** just been working on a joint account with MarMarBinks (SoulessTwins, go check us out we've already started our first story!) and yeah great, great shit. **

**Before I jump back into chapter seven, I think, I wanted to clear a couple things up. I got a couple comments and messages that Sora and Rikus realationship has been moving to fast; thats true. It is moving a bit fast but thats the point. Sora is supposed to be falling to fast for Riku. And as you all know Rikus working for Hayner. ALL QUESTIONS SO FAR WILL HOPEFULLY BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! ... if you have anymore then please reread till you understand.**

**Now; I've also got some questions about Roxas, where does he fall into play? Well you'll see eventually. Roxas ends up being a MAJOR point in the story. He just hasn't made that known yet. :P Have fun kiddies and remember to check out my other account (SoulessTwins) with MarMarBinks if you miss me. I tend to upate faster over there then I do here. :D**

"You love me?" Riku whispered, his eyes were huge. I stare at him, my face heating up to collasel temperatures.

"I..." I started to say, but I cut myself off. What the hell _could_ I ultimately say? Nothing that wold make a damn sense, thats what.

Yazoo giggled to himself and came over to me. He casually wrapped his arm around my should and squeezed it gently. "He does, kiddo. Proms in a couple weeks, I'd strike while the flames are high." He said.

I shook Yazoo off me and hugged myself, I was looking down angirly.

Riku still stood rather dumbfounded, then he began to chuckel. I looked up at the noise to glare at him icily.

"I thought the all mighty badass didn't love." Riku said coyly.

I walked over and punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Jerk!" I growled out. I went for another swing but my wrist was caught in his hand, a shiver raised down from where his skin connected with mine and down my spine.

Riku leaned forward and leaned his forhead against mine. He smiled softly.

"I'm flattered that you love me, and I gotta say; I love you too." My face flared up at those words.My face radiated heat and I felt light headed.

No. No one loves me, it's understandable that I love him already; I've been dreaming and thinking about him all my life appearently but he... he met me at the begining of the damn year. This just wasn't adding up.

That part of my brain, the logical one; remember him? Yeah he died as soon as riku pulled me into his arms. I fussed around and bit but eventually let it go and fell limp into Riku's embrace completely. I sighed loudly and wrapped my arms around him.

I couldn't give a fuck if all of this was happening so fast; I didn't care. *Mars Niccals be damned; this may have been every bit of what those starcrossed lovers were feeling when they first saw each other; **Marth something or other had to feel this way at one point too.

I heard clapping and that was all it took for me to rip myself out of Rikus arms and turn away from him. I glared at yazoo and opened my mouth to speak but Riku beat me too it.

"Oh, fuck off Yazoo. Atleast I'm not getting pounded into _my_ bed by _my_ older brother every night. I atleast have enough sense to fall for someone without the same last name"

I winced at the words, It was known around town that two of Rikus older brother were in love but I never thought he'd use that. I had to give Riku credit though, sounded just like something I would say.

Yazoo just smiled. "Oh, details details. Your just jealous" Yazoo waved his hand arond carelessly. "I'm going to go contine doing my duties now. You kiddies have fun now!" Yazoo winked in what I assumed was supposed to be a subtly way; and grabbed Rikus laundry basket then was gone.

I stood awkwardly next to Riku shifting from foot to foot. He was probably staring at me. Asswhipe. My head hurt, I needed some kind of meds or some other substance to make all this go away.

"Sora..." Riku said softly. I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "Sora, come on don't be like that." He gently rubbed my arms, I tensed at first but relaxed soon after he made it clear he wasn't going to fuck off. I sighed and leaned back against him.

"yes, let me win." He whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I scoffed and playfully elbowed him in the gut. He chuckled.

I let out a relaxed moan and snuggled backwards into his body. He wasn't so muscled that it was uncomfortable but made it so he felt like a very comfortable matress. God, I could seriously get fucking used to this. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back.

Riku gently kissed my cheek, then my jaw and slowly down onto my neck. I shivered as he latched onto it; God it felt good. Shivers wracked up and down my spin as I held onto his arm with one hand and his leg with the other. He suckled on my neck gently, stopping to lightly run his teeth across my veins.

_"you like that, little bitch?"_ I froze instantly and had Riku off and away from me in a second flat. Funny how such smalll relapses can ruin something so nice. I dind't realize I was in an actual relapse till Riku grabb hold of my flailing body and pressed it flush against him till I calmed.

He stood, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and rubbing my back gently. "I'm sorry." he whispered, holding me tightly against him. "I got carried away; I'm sorry."

I nodded, clinging to his back. "He won;t ever get to you any more, I swear. Want me to take you home?"I shoke my head no. Home was somewhere I most certainly didn't want to go.

"Let's go do something. Grab your tacos and we'll go somewhere" I found myself whispering. He nodded in return.

"Let's go." He threaded his fingers threw mine and before I knew it we were eating tacos and sitting in a drive in theature. I didn't even think they had anymore of these in town.

I stared at the movie in disdain. Opening credits sucked, but this was one of my favorite movies; and by the looks of it, one of Riku's too. I'd survive the opening credits if it meant I got to see my movie.

Riku smiled over at me as I stole a glance his way. I finished my taco and threw the paper out the window. He followed suite soon after. I smiled as the opening title popped up _French__Kiss__._ possible one of the best movies out there; even if it was about the worst kinds of people out there. God; ***I dispised the french.

"So,"Riku leaned over to whisper. I shh'ed him but he just chuckled. "Would it be okay if I had my arm around you?"

I scoffed. "No stretch and reach tactic? hmfp; I don't know if I'm offended or relieved." I looked at him slyly. I unsnapped my seatbelt and snuggled into his side, deciding to reward his heroic efferts to calm me down earlier. He smiled and warpped his arm around me, I leaned into his side.

God this kid is comfortable! I sighed softly and settled in to watch my favorite movie. Worries that this was a fucking set up be damned, I felt to damn good to care. But then again that nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right with him was still there. I continued watching the movie with one thought ever present in the back of m mind;

I've fallen too fast and now maybe things aren't how my ever romantic; romeo seeking side think they are.

**How right you are Sora, How right you are!**

**God this took longer then I thought possible and I'm still not satisfied with it. Meh; if you caught the little stars then kudos. For those of you who didn't; here you go!**

***Mars Niccals: Mars is MarMarBinks. My ever loving best friend.**

****Marth: Catch that little advertisement for my joint story with MarMarBinks? No? Yes? Go read it.**

*****The French: I really do hate the french ever since I went to france, I spoke perfect french and yet I got battered around a bit and was called a german and american terrorist in almost ten different ways. Blah, worst trip of my life! DX Hate the French!**

**So yes. Reviews are REQUIRED for the next chapter. You want the next chapter? Give me ten more reviews. Love you kiddies**

**~September Out~**


End file.
